<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breaking traditional vampire protocols by taeyomi (buttercream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759373">breaking traditional vampire protocols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi'>taeyomi (buttercream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bets &amp; Wagers, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampires, caring for a sick vampire, yangyang is a self-proclaimed vampire fucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Yangyang. Bet you. We spend a week together, and if by the end of that period you’ve fallen in love with me, I’ll fuck you nice and good. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>Yangyang is on a journey to fuck as many vampires as he can. Ten isn't about to let it happen that easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breaking traditional vampire protocols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well. Suffice to say, this wasn't supposed to go down like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nineteen is Yangyang’s tally. Hopefully, he’ll make it to twenty tonight when he follows the trail to the one hot vampire he’s been tracking for the past couple of weeks. One final glance through the last entry in his old, beat-up leather journal -- Jaehyun Jung, post-fuck polaroid stuck to the corner of the page. Ninety-five years old, twenty-four when turned immortal, the body of an Adonis and the cock of one as well. He’s been Yangyang’s most prized conquest as of late, and it was Jaehyun who made it possible for him to discover yet another gorgeous vampire to fuck, one Yangyang wasn’t even aware existed. </p>
<p>During their last outing, Jaehyun excused himself from their booth to greet an acquaintance of his. Even stricken by unparalleled beauty, Yangyang could tell that man was a vampire. Dark, smooth hair long enough to be tied back by the cutest of hair clips, stray strands framing his face and neck in such an ethereal, otherworldly way. His eyes sharply lined; intense enough to pierce through skin without the aid of kohl. A set of plump lips and the most flattering nose Yangyang has seen on a humanoid creature. Without a doubt the most beautiful vampire ever.</p>
<p>Upon Jaehyun’s return to the booth, Yangyang wasted no time asking him who that was. Jaehyun, always slow on the uptake, easily replied.</p>
<p>Ten, it seems, is secretive. Yangyang’s visited all of the seediest vampire nooks he knows and interrogated every other connoisseur he’s met along the way before an actual lead to Ten popped up. It came from Jisung Park, a clerk at a comic book shop. Yangyang’s been to the shop several times ever since his vampire fucking habits took root (its underground section is more like a den for the occult). In fact, it was in that very shop that he had his first encounter with a vampire. Jaemin Na never really told Yangyang how old he was, but they looked same-aged. After a quick but life-changing hook-up in the restroom, Jaemin took Yangyang down to the basement, officially introducing him to the world of the supernatural. They haven’t seen each other in a bit, but Yangyang owes Jaemin everything.</p>
<p>He comes back to the shop on occasion. Even if the possibility of Jisung being a vampire is low, that doesn’t exclude any other brand, such as magic-user or even a shapeshifter. He’s kind, though, always willing to help Yangyang and offer insightful input. Jisung told Yangyang that a vampire named Ten once worked at a high school in a nearby neighborhood as a counselor. After visiting several high schools, Yangyang managed to locate the one. The new counselor there told him that Ten had quit months ago due to ‘finding a better job’ as a yoga instructor. They even gave Yangyang the address to the studio Ten worked at. Naturally, Yangyang booked a class, only to be disappointed when he found out that Ten wasn’t working there anymore. In fact, no one had seen him in weeks. Back at the comic book shop, a rather disheartened Yangyang received hot information from Jisung that Jaemin had stopped by and said Ten’s been working the evening shift at a library downtown.</p>
<p>This is where Yangyang finds himself now, pretending to browse the quantum physics section while he eyes Ten with his book cart rearranging titles on bookshelves. He looks even better than the first time Yangyang saw him -- an oversized sweater and fluffy, wavy hair making him appear quite angelic. Could have fooled Yangyang.</p>
<p>He waits until Ten comes closer to say something.</p>
<p>“Ten?” He tries. Ten looks over at him, piercing eyes feeling gentle on the gaze. “My name’s Yangyang. I know you’re a vampire.”</p>
<p>Probably a bad conversation starter. Ten’s eyes widen, and he loosens his grip on the book cart. Yangyang rushes to complete:</p>
<p>“I was with Jaehyun the last time you saw him at the diner.”</p>
<p>Ten watches him for a beat, a full once-over. “You know Jaehyun?” Yangyang nods. “And what do you want with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long story and several minutes later, they’re both sitting on the floor at the back of the library, Ten’s book cart forgotten and the front desk unmanned. </p>
<p>Ten snorts. “I am <i>not</i> going to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Yangyang frowns. “Why not? I’m young, athletic, my blood is fresh. I exercise every morning.”<br/>“I don’t care, kid." Folding his arms on his chest, Ten inspects him more carefully. "How old are you?”</p>
<p>Forcing away a blush by sheer sense of blinking his eyes real fast, Yangyang demands, “Don’t call me kid.”</p>
<p>“You look young,” Ten says, his tone just a tad patronizing.</p>
<p>“I’m old enough," Yangyang assures, to no avail, as Ten retorts with:</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound right.”</p>
<p>“I’m a college student, okay?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, I’m not going to fuck you.”</p>
<p>As he looks around at shelves and more shelves of books, old and new alike, Yangyang realizes that he hasn't got a suitable argument for such a predicament. He didn't expect the vampire to not want to fuck him. They always want to fuck him -- first, Yangyang is cherry bomb levels of hot. Second, he's come to know that most vampires are horny; he'd say some of them might need sex almost as much as they need blood. Take Eric Northman from the critically acclaimed and highly awarded True Blood TV series (Yangyang hasn't read the book series) for example. He can't understand what's up with Ten that he doesn't want sex.</p>
<p>Is this like the case of the vampire who refuses to drink human blood thus deteriorating to a near point of no return until they finally understand that they could drink animal blood, only to also realize they don't want to kill animals, then let themselves dry up until they resemble a raisin? Is Ten like that about sex? Or is his reason way less ideological and a lot more personal?</p>
<p>“Why not?” Yangyang questions.</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to," Ten reiterates, voice lilting with a smidge of annoyance.</p>
<p>“We could go out, maybe you’ll change your mind.”</p>
<p>Letting out a huff, Ten asks, “Why are you insisting?”</p>
<p>Yangyang doesn't need to ponder over that answer. “Because I’ve never met a vampire as gorgeous as you.”</p>
<p>Apparently, he got the right answer. Ten's whole countenance changes, exasperation giving way to appreciation. If he squints, Yangyang is positive he'll be able to catch a blush on those undead cheeks.</p>
<p>“Damn right you haven’t," Ten tips his chin, then, he tilts his head and raises a single brow. "Wait, have you met many of us?”</p>
<p>Yangyang nods.</p>
<p>“Have you <i>fucked</i> many of us?”</p>
<p>“Nineteen so far," Yangyang says, proud.</p>
<p>Ten looks impressed. “Wow. You’ve been keeping count.”</p>
<p>“And a journal too." It's then that Yangyang pulls out his journal from the backpack he's been carrying and presents it to Ten. For some reason, he's not embarrassed at having Ten go through accounts of his most private moments of pleasure. In reality, Yangyang would like to know what Ten thinks of his photography skills. He's quite proud of those Polaroid shots.</p>
<p>As Ten flips through the pages, Yangyang is attentive to his facial expressions. Amused, impressed, curious as he brings the journal closer to his face and brushes his fingers over the page.</p>
<p>Ultimately, he sighs with a shake of the head. “This is creepy as fuck, Ningning.”</p>
<p>Hurts, but Yangyang doesn't let it show. “It’s Yangyang.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Ten says absently, moving on with his look through. Then, he halts, surprise taking over his face. “Is this Kun? You fucked Kun? Oh my god… We were best friends for a while.”</p>
<p>Kun was sweet. Yangyang met him at some college game he attended with a friend. According to Kun he'd been looking for someone, but was unable to locate them. So he settled for having coffee with Yangyang and his friend, who soon left under the guise of a 'family emergency'. They talked for hours and the conversation was good. Yangyang was almost disappointed when Kun took him up on the 'Wanna go back to mine?' offer. He was cutely shocked when Yangyang revealed to have known he was a blood-sucking supernatural being all along, and they've been on texting terms ever since.</p>
<p>Now that he thinks of it, Kun did mention once having someone he was close with, but they had parted ways on the worst terms, and he felt regretful.</p>
<p>Yangyang asks, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Looking lost in thought, Ten's fingers brush over the Polaroid on the corner of Kun's page, and lightly shakes his head. “We fell apart… Major fight. I miss him.”</p>
<p>Silence hovers them for a while, and Yangyang wonders if the thing between Ten and Kun was more than simply friendship. He inquires, “What’s with that longing?”</p>
<p>It's effective enough to break the spell which Kun's entry seemed to have put Ten under. With a snort, Ten looks up at Yangyang briefly, saying, “No longing, I don’t long.” He continues browsing until another halt, then a gasp. “You fucked Jaemin Na? Kid’s so stoic I didn’t know he fucked.”</p>
<p>Yangyang smirks. “Oh, he fucks.”</p>
<p>“And Jaehyun too,” Ten scoffs. “Of course. He’s always been a proud whore.”</p>
<p>He continues flipping pages until a blank one comes. Ten faces him, Yangyang's journal still resting open over his thighs. He sighs.</p>
<p>“Okay, Yangyang. Bet you."</p>
<p>It would have already sounded ominous without Ten closing Yangyang's journal with a flourish, or the slow way he leans a bit closer.</p>
<p>He continues, "We spend a week together, and if by the end of that period you’ve fallen in love with me, I’ll fuck you nice and good. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>Fucking nice and good was the goal, but the falling in love part has Yangyang a little surprised.<br/>“I was only looking for a one-night stand, you know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do that,” Ten shrugs, passing him the journal. “It feels better when you know the person you’re fucking would do anything for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s another level of fucked up.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not judging your vampire fucking, am I?”</p>
<p>He actually did judge, but Yangyang doesn’t comment on that. According to Yangyang's research, vampires don't have mind-reading abilities. He could decide that lying is the best course of action here and pretend until he's got Ten naked on a bed.</p>
<p>Yangyang isn't a good liar, though. “I could pretend to have fallen in love with you.”</p>
<p>Ten has caught on fairly quickly. “No, you couldn’t.”</p>
<p>It feels like striking a deal with the devil. Yangyang's never made a deal with a supernatural creature before, but he's certain the methodology is the same for all kinds of accords. And everyone knows that any human who decides to get in bed with a demon is bound to be the weak link.</p>
<p>Yangyang falls in love with Ten and he gets sex? With falling in love comes great wanting, and he'll be damned if anyone catches him playing house with a vampire. Not that he doesn't want to. Especially if the vampire looks like Ten. It's just... Being turned immortal isn't on his wishlist for the near future, and Yangyang guesses that falling in love with a vampire will urge him to never let them go -- which will probably send him on a quest to get turned since Ten will refuse to do it as seen on popular movies of the same genre. If it comes to that, Yangyang hopes he gets to find someone as hot as Eric Northman.</p>
<p>“What happens if I don’t fall for you?” He asks, 'cause there must be a catch somewhere.</p>
<p>“I’ll eat you for dinner," Ten replies as if he's talking about the weather.</p>
<p>A full-body shiver takes over Yangyang. He can't help but picture the scene: Ten claiming him once he fails to fall in love, undressing Yangyang with his sharp, vampire teeth... “Uh. That actually sounds pretty enticing.”</p>
<p>Ten rolls eyes. “I meant I’ll drink your blood and leave you for dead.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Way less sexy than the undressing with the teeth image in his head.</p>
<p>“So? Take it or leave it. You move into my home, get a glimpse of a week in the life of a vampire, the special YouTube would never be able to offer you, and might even get mind-blowing sex in the end.”</p>
<p>Yangyang regards him for a second. “What’s in it for you?” After all, Ten would have said yes to meaningless sex if he wanted that.</p>
<p>An impish, naughty kind of smirk stretches over Ten's lips. He says, elegantly, “I get to watch you grow obsessed with me.”</p>
<p>The assurance that he will grow obsessed with this gorgeous specimen of a dead person should be scary. Instead, Yangyang is excited.</p>
<p>“Okay," he agrees and offers a hand to be shaken. "Deal.”</p>
<p>Ten denies the hand and pulls Yangyang closer by the collar of his shirt. Yangyang is given no time to process anything before Ten is saying, “We seal with a kiss, baby,” and kissing him full on the mouth. </p>
<p>It's deep, wet, and it gets Yangyang’s mind fuzzy and cloudy with the first lap of Ten's tongue over his lips. The pointy tip of Ten's fangs keeps brushing dangerously on Yangyang's tongue every time they cross paths, and it's exhilarating. He's planning on planting himself in Ten's personal space when the kiss comes to an end. Disappointingly.</p>
<p>It was just a mere kiss, yet, Yangyang's heart is going a thousand miles per hour and his pants feel tight and bothersome. Self-consciousness has him looking down at his own crotch, which only attracts Ten's attention.</p>
<p>Ten laughs mischievously. “Oh, you’re going to be fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean you're moving in with a vampire?"</p>
<p>There's mustard all over Donghyuck's face, and still, he manages not to look stupid as he questions all of Yangyang's life choices.</p>
<p>"I mean that I'm moving in with a vampire," Yangyang says unhelpfully, and Donghyuck lowers his burger onto the table. The glare is a lot more centered on Yangyang's person now without the distraction of Donghyuck's late dinner, and it feels exponentially harder to deflect.</p>
<p>"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"</p>
<p>"In his defense," Sungchan chooses that moment to intervene. He's been building lego spaceships ever since Yangyang arrived at their shared apartment, not entirely listening to their conversation nor ignoring it. "Yangyang hasn't made a sound choice in his entire life. Why would he start now?"</p>
<p>Donghyuck shakes his head. "Still, isn't your thing fucking vampires and never seeing them again?"</p>
<p>Yangyang stops stuffing clothes into his small backpack to meet his friend's eyes. He lifts his index finger. "Firstable, I keep in touch with some of them. They're pretty cool people."</p>
<p>"None of them are people."</p>
<p>Sungchan winces. "That's harsh, Hyuckie."</p>
<p>Donghyuck shrugs, taking a huge bite from his now retrieved burger.</p>
<p>Yangyang heaves an angry sigh. "Sometimes I regret letting you both in on the secrets of the universe."</p>
<p>"I've always known about vampires," Donghyuck says in indignation, cheeks stuffed with food. "Remember the TA we had for that maths course? Moon Taeil? He was a vampire."</p>
<p>Yangyang remembers Moon Taeil. Rather a normal-looking fellow, if you ask Yangyang. A master of deception, clearly. He asks, "How did you find out about him?"</p>
<p>Donghyuck chews loudly then swallows. "He asked me out once we completed the course. Came onto me promising to bite me and talking a lot of shit about how vampire sex would take me higher than ever..."</p>
<p>"It does take you higher," Yangyang says, the thought sending a shiver down his spine.</p>
<p>"I regret not going out with him," Donghyuck admits, eyes getting lost for a minute. "He was hotter than any of my boyfriends."</p>
<p>"Vampires usually are," Yangyang says, going back to packing.</p>
<p>"Will you introduce me to one?" Sungchan asks. "Not to fuck, just... To befriend?"</p>
<p>Yangyang considers his request. "Once you befriend them <i>you will</i> want to fuck them."</p>
<p>Sungchan blinks at him and turns to his lego pieces without uttering a response. Yangyang keeps packing.</p>
<p>When he's ready to go, he bids his roommates farewell with the promise they'll always be able to find him on his phone if the need arises.</p>
<p>Uncharacteristically worried, Donghyuck says, "Just... Don't let them kill you? Or else I'm letting Jeno have your plushies."</p>
<p>Yangyang gasps in horror. "You know what he'd do to them!"</p>
<p>Donghyuck points his finger at him. "Yes, I do. You do too. Keep that in mind."</p>
<p>With that kind of threat over his head, Yangyang leaves his dorm and drives his cheap, beat-up car over to Ten's house.</p>
<p>Yangyang was expecting to find a mansion, and he did find a mansion. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the mansion to be so modern. He feels as if he just won a suspicious contest at work to visit the secluded property of their founder, a reclusive AI genius who's been harboring more secrets than anyone could have accounted him for.</p>
<p>Ten's <s>house</s> mansion is a glass monstrosity situated on a mountaintop high enough to be of difficult access. Yangyang had to park his car at least a mile away from the actual place, and then hike the rest of the way up. At least the walk was pretty pleasant, surrounded by trees and certainly woodland creatures he wasn't able to see due to it being dark.</p>
<p>Ten is expecting him by the doorstep, as beautiful as Yangyang remembers, wearing a simple black t-shirt and pink sweats. His hair is messy and loose, tucked behind his ears in an attempt to conceal disarray; Yangyang thinks it's cute.</p>
<p>"Nice house," He says, gesturing around to the trees. "You're almost Edward Cullen."</p>
<p>Ten rolls his eyes, beckoning Yangyang inside. The color schemes of Ten's interior decor are pretty minimalist, with wooden, white, and grey tones. There's a splash of green here and there, especially on the open floor kitchen.</p>
<p>"I had no idea you'd be so rich," Yangyang says, pausing to inspect the objects above the mantel -- a couple of snowglobes and a small basket with blocks of wood. Very conceptual.</p>
<p>"I'm not, I just don't have as many expenses as the average person," Ten shrugs. </p>
<p>Yangyang gestures around them. “Won’t the glass windows be harmful to your… Condition?”</p>
<p>“They’re double-paned and tempered. Completely UV proof. Besides, sunlight won’t really kill me. Would you like some coffee? Or... I don't know, Gatorade?"</p>
<p>Yangyang frowns, chuckling. "No, thanks." He turns to the kitchen, noticing how well-equipped and ready for human use it is. "Do you cook? I thought vampires didn't eat regular food."</p>
<p>"Depends on what you consider to be regular food," Ten glances at him, eyes drifting to his neck. "My meals are usually pretty balanced."</p>
<p>Warmth rushes to Yangyang's face, and he clears his throat. "Water is fine, please."</p>
<p>The smile Ten shows him is demure, charming in ambiguous ways that blast sirens and red lights in Yangyang's head. He must be gorgeous, but Ten is still a vampire. And a rather dangerous one, Yangyang reckons. He's dealt with many of his kind, and over time he's come to realize that evil isn't in vampire nature. Evil is, in turn, something they bring over from humanity. If a vampire wasn't already despicable as a human, then it's unlikely that immortality and the need to steal life force from other beings will simply flip a switch on their personalities and turn them evil on spot. However, circumstances might force someone to be mean and ruthless. Luckily, Yangyang hasn't come face-to-face with one of those vampires yet. He's hoping that Ten won't be the first.</p>
<p>There's a layer of mystery lacing every one of Ten's actions. From the way he brushes his hair away from his forehead to the lingering of his gaze on Yangyang's form; how his tongue pokes at his sharp fangs when he laughs sometimes, suggestive. Ten knows exactly what effect he provokes on people, and he doesn't seem opposed to using that for his own gain. Yangyang might be equal parts aroused and frightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten is having some friends over later -- the first time Yangyang's ever been invited to a private vampire soirée. He curses himself for not bringing fancier clothes and dresses in basic long-sleeved and jeans. Ten, on the other hand, goes all out.</p>
<p>He calls Yangyang into his bedroom, a massive room with huge glass panels for windows which makes Yangyang further question the validity of vampires not being able to expose themselves to sunlight. He hasn't seen Ten out in broad daylight yet, but perhaps living in a house 90% made of glass means something on that end. He files that for later and follows the sound of Ten's voice into the closet.</p>
<p>There he stands, between rows and racks of clothing wearing nothing but a silver sparkly top and the smallest pair of underwear Yangyang's ever seen. Ten's eyes are fixed on Yangyang's face, while one of his hands plays with the fabric of his shirt, fingers sliding up and down his front, not going lower than his navel area. The shirt is cropped higher than his crotch, and Yangyang gets a clear view of <i>everything</i> that's packed into those small panties of his. He swallows thickly and forces his eyes up into Ten's.</p>
<p>A smile on his face, Ten asks, "How does this look?"</p>
<p>Yangyang says, "You know exactly how that looks."</p>
<p>Ten pouts. "But I want you to tell me."</p>
<p>There are the tiniest bumps on the fabric where Ten's nipples are. One of his fingers brushes over that area, and the smile widens. What a gremlin. Yangyang takes a step back as if distance will break the spell, the glamour of Ten's entire existence.</p>
<p>"You're doing this on purpose!" He accuses, finally averting his eyes. He looks out the window, at the beam of light coming from one of the lampposts situated around Ten's property.</p>
<p>"We have a deal, Yangyang," says the vampire. "I'm trying my best."</p>
<p>They <i>do</i> have a deal. But Yangyang didn't think Ten would be so actively trying to engage him. Yangyang thought Ten was expecting the falling in love thing to happen naturally like he was so sweet and great that Yangyang wouldn't be able to escape the love bug. Not that he minds a hot vampire trying to seduce him. It's just... Ten refused to fuck him when he asked, and now he's being sinuous and sexy with the sole purpose of warping Yangyang's mind a certain way. It's the kind of game he's never played with anyone before.</p>
<p>"So," Ten says, pulling him out of his own thoughts. Yangyang glances at him. "Should I wear it just like this?"</p>
<p>With one last look down at the expanse of Ten's thighs, Yangyang suggests, "Maybe put on some pants."</p>
<p>Ten hums, saying, "Noted," before walking towards where Yangyang stands, near his bed. His eyes never stray. "Tell me I look pretty."</p>
<p>If this is a game, then Yangyang is also a player.</p>
<p>He tilts his head up, hands in his pants pockets, and says, "No."</p>
<p>For a brief moment, there's a crease between Ten's brows, but soon his face shifts into a blend of amusement and frustration.</p>
<p>"You're a brat," he states, walking back into his closet and pulling a pair of pants from one of the racks. Yangyang snorts and leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite being used to vampire-laden environments, the energy of Ten's friends hits Yangyang full force. There are only four of them, yet somehow they feel like a hundred. Dejun is quiet, opting for silently drinking from his mysterious bottle (what's in the bottle?) in lieu of partaking in any of the topics addressed by the bunch. Hendery, on the other hand, is loud. He speaks like he wishes to be everywhere, rising to his feet to argue whenever he's too excited. Sicheng is funny and pretty, unabashedly making fun of Ten at any given opportunity. Yangyang likes that Sicheng doesn't look at him as if he's a head of cabbage ready for stir-frying. The same can't be said about Lucas.</p>
<p>Lucas, who Yangyang quickly notices isn't a vampire due to his constant blushing and also the warmth of his hands when they touched Yangyang's shoulders earlier. Lucas is <i>flirtatious</i>, and he might not think Yangyang is cabbage, but he certainly stares as if he'd like to peel Yangyang's clothes from his body. It's disconcerting. Especially because Lucas is hot and looks like he'd withstand hours of love-making without breaking a single sweat.</p>
<p>Right now he's sitting impossibly close to Yangyang on the couch, a long, thick arm thrown on the back, a speck above Yangyang's shoulders. He wears a necklace, a thin cord with a wooden pendant that looks like a crest.</p>
<p>"It's the insignia of my pack," Lucas answers when Yangyang asks.</p>
<p>"Your pack?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Lucas's chest puffs up, and he announces proudly: "I'm a wolf."</p>
<p>Yangyang nods. "So, like... A twilight wolf or a Harry Potter werewolf?"</p>
<p>Lucas laughs, high and cute. "I can show you if you want." Then, his tone drops suggestively. "But I'd have to get naked."</p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud noise of metal hitting a hard surface echoes through the house, and Ten is yelling from his spot behind the kitchen counter. "Lucas! No! Bad boy!"</p>
<p>Lucas doesn't move from the couch. He lifts his eyes to look at Ten. "He said he's single!" He justifies, eyes lowering back to Yangyang. Lucas smiles, his free hand surging up to pinch gently at Yangyang's chin. "And he's so cute."</p>
<p>This is the point in which Yangyang is presented with two choices. He can entertain Lucas and get a hot hook-up with a wolf (and maybe start a new section on his journal!), or he could dismiss him under the pretense of not being interested. It would be a lie, but considerate of Ten since Yangyang struck a deal with him. That deal is the only reason Yangyang is here, and a quick look at Ten's face says that he's not amused by the prospect of Yangyang running off into the sunset alongside Lucas.</p>
<p>The banging of pots and pans in the kitchen continues for a few seconds, then ceases completely as Ten moves to the living room, planting himself between Dejun and Sicheng with an expression that could only be described as "pissed". He casts a glare in Lucas's direction, then squints at Yangyang before dramatically facing the other way.</p>
<p>Lucas leans closer to Yangyang, muttering, "What's going on between you and Ten? Are you going out or something?"</p>
<p>His breath tickles the skin below Yangyang's earlobe, and he reaches out to scratch. He watches Ten take a sip of Dejun's squeeze, his eyelashes fluttering as he swallows, tongue considerably redder licking at his lips. Yangyang shivers completely unprompted.</p>
<p>"We made a deal," Yangyang says. "But no, we're not going out."</p>
<p>"But he's claimed you as his?"</p>
<p><i>That</i> wording makes Yangyang turn around and face Lucas. "Claimed me?"</p>
<p>Lucas shrugs. "It's a supernatural thing? Vampires and wolves do it more often than others, though. We claim someone as ours for several reasons. Protection, romantic interest, just friendship. Ten didn't like that I made a move on you, so I just assumed."</p>
<p>The more Yangyang learns about supernatural creatures...</p>
<p>"And how does one get claimed?"</p>
<p>"Did he drink from you?"</p>
<p>Yangyang denies with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>Lucas grins. "Then you're free for the taking!" Yangyang frowns, and the smile slips from the other's face. He clears his throat. "I-I mean, he hasn't claimed you."</p>
<p>He hasn't been claimed, yet Ten keeps sneaking glances at Yangyang and Lucas, the face of displeasure when he sees they're still sitting together. Curious.</p>
<p>Later, once Ten's friends have gone home and the sun is about to rise, Yangyang helps Ten put away all the leftover take-out and clean the dishes he and Lucas ate from. They work quietly, a yawn forcing Yangyang to acknowledge he's been awake for nearly twenty-four hours, and that soon he'll have to leave for class.</p>
<p>He looks at Ten, and asks: "Why were you so upset about Lucas earlier?"</p>
<p>Ten heaves the longest of sighs, not bothering to hide his feelings when he faces Yangyang. Arms folded over his chest, hips leaning onto the counter and brows furrowed, he says, "You came in here to fall in love with me, not Lucas."</p>
<p>Oh. So this is about attention. Ten's lower lip juts out the slightest bit, and he's looking at Yangyang as if his eyes can melt a bitch on spot. Cute. Nothing like the sexy, bare-legged beast who tried to tempt Yangyang into unspeakable acts last night.</p>
<p>"It's just day one," Yangyang reasons. "We've got six more ahead of us, don't we?"</p>
<p>Ten downcasts his eyes, and nods. Yangyang groans inwardly and has to physically stop himself from pulling Ten into a hug.</p>
<p>"I have to go to class very soon, but I could meet you at the library later and we'd come back together?"</p>
<p>Tentatively, Ten's eyes meet Yangyang's. They hold their gazes for a couple of beats, and Ten nods again.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Yangyang is invaded by bone-crushing doubt demanding to know what the fuck he is doing here. He's a college student putting his life at risk on the daily, seeking the highs of vampire fucking just for the fun of it. And now he finds himself living with a vampire, trying to <i>fall in love</i> with him, and for what? Meaningless sex he'll write about in his journal and then put past himself? Sure, Ten is hot, but what if Yangyang really falls in love with him? What comes after emotional sex with a vampire? Is Ten going to claim him? Or worse: Is Yangyang is going to <i>want</i> to be claimed? He's never had a serious relationship in his life, never felt like he needed that. Sure, he's fallen in love with people before. He was in love with Donghyuck for a good month after they met. It faded away as quickly as the joys of a well-rolled cigarette, though. Will it happen the same way with Ten?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vampires, Yangyang realizes, won't burst into flames when exposed to sunlight. Pop culture says otherwise, which is very misleading. Ten managed to rectify his assumption by saying most vampires are only slightly allergic to sunlight, which prompts them into walking around with umbrellas during the day. Some prefer to avoid daylight strolls altogether, and this is where the generally accepted fact that vampires will die at the sight of the sun came from. Much like the ‘vampires don't appear in photographs' myth (Yangyang is well aware that one was fabricated), Ten moves on to demystify other assumptions about vampire lore. Garlic won't kill them, nor will holy water. Fire and a stake to the heart will. Vampires don't need sleep, but most of them love to take naps. They also will get food poisoning if any sort of human food is ingested. They'll get sick if they drink blood from dead bodies, and snake blood will get them drunk.</p>
<p>Vampires can fall in love just as easily as humans, and they'll get heartbroken just as often.</p>
<p>"I haven't experienced it many times, though," Ten confesses one cold evening when it's just the two of them. Yangyang is on the floor wrapped in a thick, crocheted blanket and Ten is on the couch, wearing a thin white shirt and his pink sweats. His hair is pushed back by an elastic headband, and his lips look red and plump. He'd been drinking from a Hydro Flask (now Yangyang knows that to be human blood, bought from some guy who works at a hospital), and his whole face has gained a rosy aspect he can't usually achieve without the help of make-up.</p>
<p>"What? Heartbreak?" Yangyang confirms.</p>
<p>Ten looks at him. "Falling in love."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>His eyes focus on the fire burning low enough to keep him unscathed and Yangyang warm, and says, "I've been alive for a while now, and I've met a whole lot of people. Of course, falling in love is inevitable when you've lived this long, but in my case, it's always ended in heartbreak."</p>
<p>"When's the last time you fell in love?"</p>
<p>"I don't even remember." He turns to face Yangyang. "I've been wanting to feel like that again."</p>
<p>When the atmosphere around them changes, Yangyang isn't sure if it holds any supernatural implications or if it's just good old tension filling up the air. Ten's confession brings them back to when they met and the 'deal' was first mentioned. <i>I get to watch you grow obsessed with me</i>, Ten said. His reaction to Lucas a couple of nights ago. The way he keeps teasing and tempting Yangyang as if he's the actual snake from Eden... It's pretty clear that Ten enjoys being desired, and more than that, he enjoys the push-and-pull of a seduction game. It was quite obvious from the start that they're going to fuck by the end of the week, Yangyang being in love or not. The moving-in thing just felt like a flair, a quirky way for Ten to humor himself as it's widely known that vampires are prone to getting bored of living life.</p>
<p>It flew straight over Yangyang's head that behind sexual connotation and playful banter hid an inherent need for love and appreciation. Why wouldn't Ten want to be loved? He was human before venom paralyzed all of his vital functions and restarted him anew.</p>
<p>"Is that why I'm here, Ten?" Yangyang asks, carefully. "Do you want us to fall in love?"</p>
<p>"I don't know why you're here," Ten says. "I just thought you were cute. And daring. And I thought to myself, <i>why not?</i>"</p>
<p>Why not? Why not move in with the prettiest vampire he's ever seen, tossing out the window caution and every single lesson his mom taught him just for the satisfaction of a new entry in his journal? Why not come in and be with Ten for a week, convince him that he's in love and then fuck him for a night, pack his bags the next day and possibly not see him again?</p>
<p>Maybe this was a mistake, Yangyang tells himself. He doesn't think he'll manage to look Ten in the eye and tell him he's in love when the time comes. He won't be able to lie.</p>
<p>"What if I break your heart?" Yangyang asks, genuine. Because he wants to know how Ten deals with heartbreak. If he's been there so many times, he must have an effective method of coping.</p>
<p>The answer is an easy one. Ten just shrugs, and says, "I'm going to be sad for a while, then move on. As I've always done."</p>
<p>Yangyang really won't be able to lie to him.</p>
<p>Unless he doesn't. Is it really, one hundred percent scientifically proved that he won't fall in love with Ten? Sure, he hasn't sustained romantic feelings for one person long enough to have a real relationship with them, but who's to say he won't fall for Ten? Even if it's fleeting and ends in heartbreak, he won't be able to tell when it starts. All he'll know is that his entire universe will feel like it's centered around Ten.</p>
<p>Tension holds itself between them, so Yangyang braces on it and climbs on the couch, blanket abandoned on the floor in favor of coming impossibly closer to Ten. His vampire companion looks spooked at first, leaning back, mouth slightly parted as if he means to ask what Yangyang is up to. One of Yangyang's hands rests next to Ten's head, on the edge of the backrest.</p>
<p>"You said no sex unless I fell for you," Yangyang says. His heart beats so fast it's almost as if it's trying to make up for Ten's. "There was no talk about making out."</p>
<p>It isn't their first time kissing each other -- they sealed the deal with a kiss, after all --, but for some weird, maybe supernatural reason, it does feel like the first time. It feels like the first time, yet all of the elements Yangyang remembers from having kissed Ten are present. The fangs teasing tongue, the lapping over lips. It's all there, plus some extras he hasn't experienced yet, and feels like an added bonus.</p>
<p>The noises Ten makes whenever the kiss deepens, the tightness of his hands gripping at Yangyang's hair. The way he pushes back just as boldly and clearly so into it he pulls Yangyang lying onto the couch with him.</p>
<p>It's not the new things that make this feel like the first one. Maybe it was the shift. That change in the atmosphere earlier, that meant something. Yangyang will get to the bottom of that later. Not now. Now he's got a mouthful of Ten and there's nothing he'd rather be thinking of than the feel of Ten's body against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of food nearly carries Yangyang out of the guest bedroom levitating cartoon-style. He doesn’t think he’s been in the presence of such fragrant cookery ever since his last visit home. Lucky for him, Ten is trying his best to rival Yangyang’s progenitor, standing in front of a vampire-safe induction cooktop, hair tied back in one of those cute buns, and an apron to bring the whole picture together. It's a pretty nice picture.</p>
<p>Ever since their couch make-out session, kissing and subtle touches have been introduced into their dynamics, and Yangyang thinks they're a great addition. For one, being physically intimate with (aka fucking) Ten has been the primary reason for his permanence in this house from the start. He'd never be opposed to making out with a hot vampire on the couch. However, Ten won't let them go beyond the standardized kissing routine -- sex only after Yangyang admits to having fallen irreparably in love with him.</p>
<p>Choosing to make his presence known (as if the vampire cooking by the stove isn't already aware of him standing behind the island), Yangyang clears his throat. Ten glances over his shoulder to make brief eye contact with him then goes back to his cooking.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're awake?" He asks casually.</p>
<p>"Seems like it," Yangyang replies, leaning over the counter attempting to peek at whatever Ten is preparing. "What are you making?"</p>
<p>"Eggs? Toast? Last time I heard those were breakfast food." He abandons his spatula on the sink and turns off the heat before turning around to fully face Yangyang. "Are you humans into something else now?"</p>
<p>Yangyang shrugs, settling onto the barstool, forearms resting on the countertop. "Avocado?"</p>
<p>Ten hums appreciatively. "You can put that on toast."</p>
<p>"Do you have any?"</p>
<p>"Nope, but if that's something you want we can pick it up at the grocery store."</p>
<p>Ten says that as if making adjustments into his daily routine for the sake of Yangyang, someone who's only meant to stick around for seven days or so isn't a burden at all. It prompts him into wondering... Is Ten lonely? Was that why he took Yangyang up on this ridiculous bet type of arrangement? He did mention wanting to fall in love again.</p>
<p>Also, Ten's a vampire. It was left unclear how old he actually is, but Yangyang doesn't think he's as old as he looks. Ten has possibly lived a considerable amount of years, he has probably seen and done things Yangyang couldn't even imagine doing.</p>
<p>Has he cooked someone breakfast? Probably. How long has it been?</p>
<p>Yangyang doesn't even want avocado toast; yet, he finds himself nodding and following Ten out of the house on a quest for fruit.</p>
<p>It keeps happening -- the signs that Ten enjoys Yangyang's company keep coming, and it's hard to tear down the theory that he’s lonely.</p>
<p>He pops up at Yangyang's campus one afternoon. Donghyuck, who was walking with him, lets out a loud gasp at the sight of Ten clad in black from head to toe, hidden underneath his umbrella, eyes protected by thick, tinted glasses. In fact, he only thinks he managed to escape Donghyuck because Ten succeeded in being so positively overwhelming that Dongyhuck was rendered speechless and still.</p>
<p>Later that evening Ten ordered him food and sat by the couch with his mysterious Hydro Flask drink (it's definitely blood) while Yangyang ate pasta primavera, and talked about everything and nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're saying he actually wants you to fall in love with him?" Donghyuck asks, wiggling a french fry in the air for emphasis.</p>
<p>Yangyang's been sitting in this burger joint for a solid hour now in the company of both of his roommates plus Mark Lee, Donghyuck's boy toy of the week who keeps gazing lovingly at him, clueless to the fact that in a week's time he'll have been chewed and spat out on the curb.</p>
<p>Sungchan, bless his soul, dunks his french fries in milkshake, and listens.</p>
<p>"I have a feeling that he's got expectations from this arrangement that aren't entirely connected to the nasty deeds I had planned," Yangyang explains.</p>
<p>"Your vampire fucker agenda," Sungchan adds unhelpfully. It earns him a glare from Donghyuck.</p>
<p>Mark Lee finally looks away from Donghyuck, perking up. "Wait, did you say vampire fucker agenda?"</p>
<p>Silence installs for a moment, then Donghyuck is saying, "Yangyang is really into role-playing."</p>
<p>"Wow. Sweet, man." Mark says and sips at his milkshake.</p>
<p>Yangyang takes a moment to mouth <i>'Shut up'</i> at Sungchan, who just shrugs and goes back to his questionable habits.</p>
<p>"And what are <i>your</i> expectations as of now?" Donghyuck asks Yangyang.</p>
<p>The truth is that Yangyang isn't sure what he expects anymore. He wants sex, definitely sex. But then what? Is that it? Ten is quite pretty and generally nice. Yangyang hasn't fallen for anyone in a hot minute, but if he were to, he guesses he'd like falling for someone like Ten.</p>
<p>He goes back to Ten's that night with more questions than he'd like to find his vampire host watching something trivial on TV, wearing his pink sweats and plain shirt combo, looking like he'd been waiting for Yangyang.</p>
<p>"Hey," Ten greets, putting the TV on mute. He looks wide awake despite it being late. "Did you have a good evening with your friends?"</p>
<p>It feels so domestic. Coming back home and telling Ten everything about Mark Lee the boy toy, and how Sungchan almost spilled the vampire secret over burgers and milkshake. It feels domestic to wake up and have breakfast that was cooked while you slept. More than that, it feels nice to sit next to Ten (even if he's got no body heat to lend Yangyang) and have the weight of an entire day seeping out of him. It's nice. Yangyang likes this.</p>
<p>He blinks at Ten, giving himself time to admire the lines of his face and the perfect slope of his perfect nose, the delicate bow of his lips, the sharp edge of his eyes. After days spent in Ten's presence, Yangyang is positive that there hasn't lived a creature as fascinating and dazzling as Ten -- not among humans nor supernatural beings. He's the only one.</p>
<p>"Yangyang?"</p>
<p>Ten's melodic, glamouring voice pulls him back into focus, and Yangyang takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm... It was fine. Just fine."</p>
<p>Humming, Ten scoots closer. "Do you want to watch something or are you going straight to bed?"</p>
<p>Yangyang was tired, but he suddenly doesn't feel like going to bed. He feels good right here. Gazing at Ten's profile, he says, "Nah, I can watch something."</p>
<p>He pretends the way Ten's entire face lights up has no impact on him whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the sixth day, Ten wakes up not feeling so groovy.</p>
<p>Yangyang comes out of the guest room ready to tackle his 9 AM class to find Ten's glass mansion completely void. The blinds, usually up by the time Yangyang wakes, are still down. There aren't the telltale sounds of Ten roaming the kitchen, working on further spoiling Yangyang rotten with home-cooked breakfast. Strange. He'd be less puzzled if Ten went by the traditional vampire regimen that states they go out at night and come back to tuck themselves safely into their coffins before sunrise.</p>
<p>There has been an unspoken rule to harmonious cohabiting that Ten's room is off-limits. Yangyang hasn't tried going inside, partly because he isn't sure of what he's going to find out in there (an actual coffin or maybe a stash of blood bags, you never know), but mainly out of respect for Ten's privacy. Instead of barging in unannounced, Yangyang knocks on the door twice.</p>
<p>When there's no response, he knocks one more time and calls out Ten's name. On the third knock, the door slides open and grants Yangyang a view of half of Ten's room. It is slightly more spacious than the guest bedroom Yangyang's been occupying and decorated quite similarly. Yangyang notices all of that before he realizes Ten is sitting by some kind of vanity. His upper body drapes over the surface of the vanity, head cushioned by his arms. That doesn't look like a comfortable position to sleep, which makes him think that maybe Ten didn't intend on sleeping there.</p>
<p>Out of sheer impulse, Yangyang enters the room, immediately crouching by Ten's sitting figure. Yangyang brushes Ten's hair out of his face, and his complexion, usually pale and cool, is flushed and warm to the touch.</p>
<p>"Ten?" Yangyang calls, lightly shaking him by the shoulder. Ten doesn't move. Yangyang feels a hint of panic trying to rise inside of him but swallows it down. It's pretty obvious that something isn't right here, but he'll only find a solution if his head is level. He gives Ten another shake and lifts his voice. "Hey, Ten? Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>Ten grunts, brows furrowing, and Yangyang feels relief wash over the panic. He exhales.</p>
<p>"Take it easy," he says when Ten tries to move. He repositions his head, forehead leaning into his arms, then decides it's worse and goes back to his original position. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I 'unno," Ten attempts, wincing. "Think 'twas the blood."</p>
<p>"The blood?" Yangyang questions.</p>
<p>Ten hums. "From last night."</p>
<p>Yangyang looks around the room and locates the Hydro Flask sitting on the bedside table. He leaves Ten's side to retrieve it, returning promptly. He gives it a shake; it’s empty.</p>
<p>"Was it here?" he asks, and Ten nods. He finally manages to open his eyes.</p>
<p>"Tasted funny, but it was the last bag I had." Ten groans one more time. "My belly hurts."</p>
<p>A touch to Ten's forehead. "You're warm." Yangyang hasn't got a single clue of how to care for an indisposed vampire. Hell, he doesn't even know if there's such a thing as vampire medicine!</p>
<p>Deciding to follow the human protocol to sick person care, Yangyang convinces Ten to move to the bed. "You'll feel more comfortable lying down, I promise."</p>
<p>Once he's got Ten nice and comfy, Yangyang stands there uselessly, unsure of the next step. He can't just give Ten some pepto bismol and expect it to heal whatever's going on with him. It might actually worsen the situation.</p>
<p>"What do I do, Ten?" He pleads, watching as Ten's lids close. "Do I call someone? Ten?!"</p>
<p>Ten is out before Yangyang gets his answer. He curses under his breath. He can't go to class when there's a sick vampire in need of assistance! Yangyang pulls out his phone and goes through his contacts. He happens to know quite a few vampires, but only one pops in his head. It's unfortunate that there might be bad history between them, but truthfully, Kun is the only vampire he can think of who'd definitely know how to deal with a situation like this. Jaehyun would be the guy to call if Yangyang wanted a workout routine or something, but he's got a feeling that Kun will know how to handle a crisis.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>I need help. There's a vampire i know, he's sick and idk what to do.</p>
<p>Yangyang stares at his phone for a bit as if he'll get a response by force of will, but nothing comes right away. He groans, leaning to have another feel at Ten's forehead -- still warm -- before going back to the room he's been using and carelessly tossing his backpack on the bed. As he's walking back to Ten's room, his phone buzzes with an incoming text.</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>Hey, Yangyang. Of course, I can help. Do you know if they had any human food recently?</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>No, they said they had blood that tasted funny</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>I see. Do they appear to be rosy on the cheeks and feverish?</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Yes. They also can't keep themselves awake...</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>Okay. They might have had bad blood. Give them some water, it'll make them throw up, but it's a good thing. They'll need a few hours to recover after it's out of their system.</p>
<p>Yangyang frowns at the text. Won't water make Ten more sick? He asks that to Kun.</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>Not really. Water won't give them food poisoning, only push out what's making them sick.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Alright. Thanks, Kun!</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>Let me know how it goes.</p>
<p>Yangyang wastes no time and runs to the kitchen, filling a cup with water. He has to fight all the protesting and prop Ten up against the headboard in order to feed him.</p>
<p>"Is that water?" Ten inquires, trying to dodge the cup when Yangyang lifts it to his lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it'll expel the bad blood you drank. Come on, have a sip."</p>
<p>Ten drinks, then what Kun said would happen <i>does</i> happen. Luckily, Yangyang grabs the trashcan that sat next to the writing desk and presents it to Ten. It's kinda gross, but he's relieved when the color on Ten's face fades just a tiny bit. He needs to rest, Kun said, so Yangyang moves to clean up and make some more calls.</p>
<p>According to Ten, the bad blood bag was his last one, so he'll certainly need more when he wakes up.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Where can I find a reliable source for blood? My friend doesn't have any.</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>I can stop by with some if you want?</p>
<p>Oh, this is bad. No, Ten definitely wouldn't want Kun stopping by, would he? Yangyang isn't even aware of what went down between the two of them in the first place. Thinking of a quick alternative, Yangyang types out his reply.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Nah, I found a supplier, thanks! He's doing better, Kun, you're a lifesaver!</p>
<p>Then, he opens a chat window with another contact.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Hey, Jaehyun! How is it going? So, you know Ten? I'm hanging out with him right now, and he had some bad blood. Can you stop by with GOOD blood (I can't stress this enough) or maybe provide me with a supplier?</p>
<p>As usual, Jaehyun takes his sweet time to reply. Meanwhile, Yangyang gets another text from Kun.</p>
<p><b>Kun</b><br/>Be careful, some suppliers kidnap humans...</p>
<p>Yangyang shivers.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep you posted.</p>
<p>His stomach growls, reminding Yangyang that he hasn't eaten anything yet. He takes another look at Ten, complexion improving significantly, and leaves the room in order to find something in the kitchen and nourish himself.</p>
<p>He's sitting on the couch munching on an apple when Jaehyun gets back to him.</p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>Damn, is he okay? A buddy of mine died like that once. Well, not 'cause of the blood, but 'cause he got staked while having a reaction. Pretty bad way to go. Anyways, I can be there in a couple of hours? Sun is pretty high up and my skin is sensitive.</p>
<p>Yangyang snorts.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Thanks for the uplifting story, Jaehyun. I gave him some water, so he'll be out of it for a while, but will definitely need blood when he wakes up... Can you be here by three?</p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>I can be there by four.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>That's almost sundown. Haven't you got an umbrella or something? Ten uses lots of umbrellas.</p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>Ten's been a vamp for much longer, he's developed immunity or sumn. Can't go right now, Yangs, I'll shed skin like a snake.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell." Yangyang looks out the window. It is indeed pretty bright out.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>I can go pick it up at your place.</p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>Peachy! You know where I live ;)</p>
<p>After dumping the remnants of his apple in the trash, Yangyang goes back into Ten's room. He's still lying in bed looking terrifyingly still and dead as fuck. The only difference between Ten and an actual human corpse is that Ten looks ravishing and alluring even motionless. The redness around his face has diminished, and as Yangyang touches his forehead, he feels much cooler.</p>
<p>Still, Yangyang doesn't like the idea of driving over to Jaehyun's and leaving Ten untended while sick in this house. He might be looking better, but Yangyang doesn't know how this vampire illness thing works, things could take a sudden turn for the worse. That or Ten could wake up, and being alone sucks when one's sick. Yangyang takes a seat at the edge of Ten's bed and gazes at his sleeping form. He brushes a couple of hair strands away from Ten’s face and opens up yet another chat window.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>I need a favor</p>
<p><b>Donghyuck</b><br/>Cant. Busy.</p>
<p>Yangyang rolls his eyes. He knows for a fact that Donghyuck doesn't have class until 2 PM 'cause he barely functions in the mornings. It's a miracle in itself that Yangyang has managed to catch him awake and avoided the worse of the two evils: Sungchan. (Yangyang loves Sungchan, he'd just find a way to mess it up and Yangyang would rather not)</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Ten is sick, I need you to pick up some blood at Jaehyun's.</p>
<p><b>Donghyuck</b><br/>:O Jaehyun the hot vampire who fucked you against your car?</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Him. Can you pick up the blood? I don't want to leave Ten alone while he's sick.</p>
<p><b>Donghyuck</b><br/>Of course! I'd be delighted to help! Send me the address, please.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Donghyuck, don't make a fool of yourself in front of a vampire, please.</p>
<p><b>Donghyuck</b><br/>Don't tell me how to act in front of a vampire. Just send me the address and I won't tell him about your creepy journal.</p>
<p>Every day Yangyang wonders why the fuck he thought it'd be a good idea to befriend Donghyuck.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Don't tell him about the journal, Donghyuck.</p>
<p><b>Donghyuck</b><br/>Fine. The address before I change my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Jaehyun texts him.</p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>Your friend Donghyuck, he's not a vampire hunter, is he?</p>
<p>Yangyang's entire body goes rigid.</p>
<p><b>Yangyang</b><br/>Not that I know. What has he done?</p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>Nothing, don't worry. He's got the blood. Please don't send him again. </p>
<p><b>Jaehyun</b><br/>Anyhoo, catch you on the flipside.</p>
<p>Heaving the longest sigh ever, Yangyang files that away for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Donghyuck stops by with the blood, he doesn't bother asking if he can come in, simply waltzing inside Ten's glass mansion and inspecting every corner as if it's a gallery. He's got a container with him, which he drops unceremoniously on the floor.</p>
<p>"Wow, your man-vamp is rich as fuck, huh?" Donghyuck mentions, picking up a chess piece from the decorative board Ten keeps on a sideboard.</p>
<p>Yangyang marches over, yanking the piece from his hands and placing it back where it belongs. Donghyuck squints at him.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping," Yangyang says.</p>
<p>"Sure," Donghyuck folds his arms on his chest. "It almost cost me my life, but whatever. Anything for a friend."</p>
<p>That reminds him. "What happened at Jaehyun's place?"</p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, breaking his stance and walking towards the door. "He's crazy, that's what happened. I made a joke and he freaked."</p>
<p>Yangyang watches him for a second. "Do I even want to know?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'll be going now. Don't forget to invite me whenever you guys host a banger in this place. Someone would definitely smash a window and I'd love to see that. 'Kay, toodle-loo!" With that, Donghyuck exits the house, completely ignoring Yangyang's question.</p>
<p>His eyes shift to the cooler-looking container on the ground. Yangyang picks it up and places it on the coffee table. The container is warm, and inside, there are four blood bags. He doesn't know what color and consistency blood should have when it's fit for vampire consumption, but he assumes Jaehyun wouldn't send his friend more bad blood to be ingested. Yangyang brings it to Ten's room, pleased to note that his position has shifted. He's now sleeping on his side, cheeks cushioned by his joint hands. Yangyang smiles. Ten looks cute and peaceful, his face looking pale as usual, wrist cool to the touch. Yangyang puts the blood container on the writing desk and darts to pick up his laptop. He ought to work on some papers, so he might as well sit next to Ten in bed and wait for him to wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's almost nighttime when Ten finally wakes from a deep slumber, hair a complete mess and face not looking puffy in the least. Unfair if you ask Yangyang that he doesn't get to look awful after taking a sick nap, but. Perks of being a vampire, he guesses.</p>
<p>Ten props himself up on his elbows, checking his surroundings before settling on Yangyang. Eyes softening almost instantly, he speaks: "Hey."</p>
<p>Yangyang smiles, shutting his laptop closed. "Hey. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Ten's mouth arches in a cute manner, and he says, "Not bad. I think the water helped. How did you know what to do?"</p>
<p>"I contacted one of my vampire associates," Yangyang says haughtily, then is reminded of the container on the desk. He lowers the laptop to the mattress and walks to the desk. Ten's eyes follow him. "You said the bad bag was your last one, so I took the liberty of procuring some..."</p>
<p>Ten pauses, eyes both Yangyang, and the container. "You got me blood?"</p>
<p>The tone in Ten's voice is heavy as if the gesture might have been too much. It has Yangyang feeling self-conscious; his face warms up and he downcasts his eyes.</p>
<p>"I just called Jaehyun and he sent a couple of bags," he tries to downplay it with a shrug and a muttered <i>no big deal</i>, but Ten's gaze on his face still feels packed.</p>
<p>Rustling noises bring Yangyang's eyes up, and he watches as Ten, in all of his messy-headed and yesterday's clothes glory, catwalks over. It's such a short walk, but no less mesmerizing. The way Ten carries himself, the refusal to look away from Yangyang. It's impossible not to feel pulled into his orbit. And maybe that's a vampire thing -- glamouring and casting invisible spells --, but Yangyang has been around others of Ten's kind, and none of them holds themselves quite like Ten. Really, there isn't anyone like him.</p>
<p>The entire time Ten is closing the distance between them, Yangyang can hear his own heart threatening to break out of his chest. Knowing that Ten's superhearing definitely allows him to hear it too would have made Yangyang shy on any other occasion, but now he can't focus on anything but Ten existing in the same perimeter as him.</p>
<p>Once he's close enough, Ten rests a palm over Yangyang's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me, sweetie," he says, mellow, then kisses Yangyang soundly on the lips.</p>
<p>For a second too long, Yangyang is unable to think.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ten's face opens up in a bright smile. "I'm starving," he says.</p>
<p>"I washed your sippy cup thingy," Yangyang offers. "Can't risk ingesting any more poison."</p>
<p>Pouting, Ten claims, "You're so good to me," and moves to check the container.</p>
<p>He refills his Hydro Flask and goes back to bed, sipping quietly. All the while Yangyang's insides buzz with an assortment of feelings that feel newfound and too scary to handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seventh day sees Yangyang flipping through his journal.</p>
<p>It's funny how in the beginning he could clearly picture Ten's page. The photo on the corner, and Yangyang's scribbles about how great (or underwhelming) he was in bed. Ten would be the twentieth on his list. Just another number. As Yangyang watches him sit on the living room floor, sketchpad on the coffee table, and graphite smudges on his cheeks, he thinks that having Ten as a mere number on his tally would be a huge waste.</p>
<p>It's mind-numbing how easy it was for Yangyang to get used to this pace; waking up to warm food, going to class feeling content, and then coming back to cuddle on the couch, maybe play a game of cards or just talk about each other's days. He realizes that he <i>wants</i> this, perhaps even more than he wants to fuck Ten. And if the conversation they had the other day is any indication, Yangyang thinks he might want this as well.</p>
<p>Decided, he sits on the floor next to Ten.</p>
<p>"How do you like this?" Ten asks as soon as Yangyang approaches, lifting his sketchpad to show him the drawing. It's a cat wearing a tuxedo.</p>
<p>"Pretty cool. You're good at this."</p>
<p>Ten hums, pleased. "I've been doing it for a long time. It might be the only thing left from who I used to be." He looks up at Yangyang. "You know? When I was human. I don't even remember who I was, but I knew how to draw. I remember that."</p>
<p>"You are you," Yangyang says, easily. Ten frowns, head tilting. Yangyang elaborates, "Everything that you were and are... That's all you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean that-- There's so much that you've shown me. You flirted with me, and you enticed and provoked... But you also asked about my friends and you helped with my essays. You cooked me breakfast and you asked for my help when you needed me. Those things don't feel like 'vampire' or 'human' stuff, they just feel like <i>you</i>."</p>
<p>Ten blinks at him, probably trying to make sense of the jumble of words Yangyang just spilled on him, and slowly, realization fills his eyes.</p>
<p>"Have you fallen for me?" He asks.</p>
<p>Yangyang clears his throat. <i>Honesty. Be honest.</i> "Not yet. But I might."</p>
<p>Like that other time, the air around them changes, gains a new quality. It's heavier, but not burdensome, and surprisingly, Yangyang knows how to navigate this. He's been pondering, and the answers lie on the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>When Ten asks, "Do you want to?" He has it ready:</p>
<p>"I do. I have the feeling that we've only scratched the surface here."</p>
<p>Seven days might have once had someone falling head over heels for another. It's possible. People have found love over the span of a couple of hours. However, Yangyang doesn't think he's there yet, but the ground is set, and he knows the way. It'll happen if he wants to. And he does.</p>
<p>He wants to sit with Ten on the couch and listen to a true-crime podcast trying to guess which of the criminals were actually vampires dumb enough not to fully conceal their tracks. He wants to go grocery shopping for all of his favorites because Ten doesn't eat human food. He wants to care for someone the way he did Ten over these days, folding his clothes and washing his blood cup (the Hydro Flask), brushing back his hair while Ten dozed off on his lap. Work on essays while Ten just sits next to him. He wants to be claimed.</p>
<p>It feels wholesome, and Yangyang wants it. He wants it with Ten.</p>
<p>"By the rules of our arrangement, you don't get to fuck me. Are you cool with that?"</p>
<p>That's easy. "I don’t know. Are you going to eat me for dinner?"</p>
<p>And Ten chuckles, abandoning his pencil on the coffee table in order to scoot closer to Yangyang, both hands on his thigh. "You're the sweetest thing, aren't you?" Ten's eyes flicker from Yangyang's eyes to his mouth, and he leans forward, pressing the most fleeting of kisses to the corner of Yangyang's lips. "Let me take you on a date. I promise I'll be nice. Treat you real good. Make you feel like a princess. What do you say?"</p>
<p>So fucking easy. "Yes."</p>
<p>Swiftly, Ten climbs into Yangyang's space, both hands threading into his hair, eradicating any space between their mouths. It's a slow kiss, but deep enough that Yangyang feels it in his gut, his bones. Ten kisses if as if they're sealing another deal, a not-so-explicit one, with an entirely different goal.</p>
<p>Yangyang's hands circle Ten's waist, bringing him closer, and it earns him a soft moan. Their mouths part with a wet noise, Ten's nose pushing into his, upper lip brushing over Yangyang's.</p>
<p>"Thanks, baby," he says, mouths still halfway connected. "Come on, I'll help you pack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, as Yangyang gets ready to move out of Ten's place, he gets a kiss and a good look at the glass mansion. He's leaving, and his journal still only has nineteen entries, but he doesn't really feel as if anything was lost. He's got a date scheduled with the most gorgeous vampire he's ever met, and now he's capable of handling an allergic reaction to bad blood! As he drives back home, Yangyang reasons that the past seven days felt like a prologue to something much bigger. He's ready for chapter one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"write all the vampire porn", she said. lol. thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>find me @ <a href="http://www.twitter.com/maplemooncake">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>